


Tommy is a normal kid.

by xaq



Series: SBI stories i might not continue [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Fantasy, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform, Sleepy Bois Incorporated - Freeform, Sorry i dont rlly know how to tag lol, actually maybe not normal tommyinnit, dragon tubbo, mcyt - Freeform, normal tommyinnit, sbi, yeah no def not normal tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaq/pseuds/xaq
Summary: Tommy is a normal kid. He’s said it many times before. Even if all the weird looking creatures he talks to says different, there’s no way Tommy isn’t a normal kid.And if this ‘normal’ kid meets a dragon, then what?(This is going to have very slow updates.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: SBI stories i might not continue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111676
Comments: 17
Kudos: 265





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Magical Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079460) by [Aria_Cinabun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Cinabun/pseuds/Aria_Cinabun). 



Tommy is a normal kid. 

He played with the little fairies across the street. He had races with the blood hounds. He talked with the mermaids. He watched in awe as the dragons flew above him.

Tommy knows he’s a normal kid.

Tommy makes friends with the talking gnomes. Tommy has rivalries with the skeletons. Tommy listens as the zombies tell him stories of their past lives. Tommy plays tag with the walking bombs.

Tommy thinks he’s a normal kid.

Tommy chills with the pegasus’. Tommy play fights with the trolls. Tommy likes to talk to the snakes. Tommy howls with the werewolves.

Tommy is not a normal kid.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmylord this is so late. procrastination is a bitch. anyway have a new chapter wooooooo

“Ughhhh,” Tommy groaned, “this is so boring. Why can’t I chop trees like the rest of you? I’m just as strong!” 

Phil chuckled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, “It’s not that you’re not strong enough Tommy, it’s that we can never trust you with an axe.” He continued to chop the tree he’s been working on for the past few minutes.

“What do you mean I can’t be trusted with an axe? I’m perfectly capable of having one!” Tommy whined as he sat criss-crossed on the forest floor, petting their fox, Fundy.

“Tommy, you still don’t know how to wield a sword correctly after everything Techno put you through. What makes you think we can trust you with an _axe?_ ” Wilbur scoffed, the tree he was chopping started to fall over as he said this. He wiped his forehead and stretched his back out before chopping the fallen tree into smaller pieces.

“I can wield a sword! You guys are just never there when I do it!” Tommy argued.

“Objection.” Techno’s monotone voice sounded for the first time in a while.

Phil burst out laughing before saying, “Tommy, why don’t you go explore the forest with Fundy for a while?”

“Why can’t I go alone?” Tommy whined.

“Tommy.” Phil said, having enough of all the arguing. 

Tommy sighed before getting up, making Fundy roll off his lap, and dusting off his shorts. He started down the path that goes deeper in the forest, Fundy quickly following. 

The forest was beautiful. The greens on the trees and bushes as they sway in the wind were amazing, the multi-colored flowers littered the floor, wines draped from the tree trunks, the orange-y light shining through the leaves made the whole place have a dream-y feel to it. This was most definitely one of the most gorgeous places Tommy had ever been. 

“They don’t know what they’re talking about. I can wield a sword perfectly! What makes them think I can’t? Men these days..” Tommy muttered. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed he entered a clearing in the forest. He hadn’t noticed he stepped inside a fairy circle until it was too late. 

“Hey kid! What do you think you’re doing?” A tiny, high pitch voice squeaked in his ear. 

Tommy yelled and jumped, turning toward the mysterious creature. Fundy snarling at it.

“Oh my lord! Miora!” Tommy yelled in recognition. 

“Yep, that’s me!” Said the tiny human looking girl, but with transparent wings on her back. She had red hair and brown eyes with freckles, she also wore leaves and pink flowers as clothes, “But that’s beside the point! What do you think you’re doing? Standing _right_ in the middle of a fairy circle like that? If there were any other fairy here you would’ve been ripped to shreds!” She yelled. 

Fundy started growling at trying to bite her.

“Fundy, quit it, will you! And yes Miora, I know, I just wasn’t paying attention.” Tommy sighed, picking up Fundy.

“Then stop that! You don’t want to die do you?” 

“Well, no, but-”

Suddenly, a loud roar sounded throughout the entire forest, making the ground shake. Tommy could barely hold himself up with how much the ground had shook. 

Miora, however, looked like she had just seen something way worse than a ghost, “I have to go.” Her voice had gotten tinier and more frightened as she flew away, leaving Tommy confused as ever. 

“What on earth..?” Tommy muttered to himself. He looked down at Fundy, who also looked petrified. Tommy started petting the fox before looking toward where the sound had come from. He set Fundy down on the ground and started to stalk through the forest toward the sound, a determined expression lay on his face, “C’mon Fundy, let’s go see what this thing is.” 

Fundy hesitantly started to follow Tommy through the forest, heading farther from the trail into an unknown part of the forest. He trudged through all of the bushes, earning him plenty of scratches on his arms and legs. 

Finally, Tommy got close enough to see a huge green looking lizard tail, but weirdly enough, this lizard tail had feathers at the end of it. At the sight of this, Tommy ran faster toward the creature, excited as to what might be there.

“Fundy! Hurry up!” Tommy’s grin grew wider as the fox caught up, “Let’s go see what this thing is.”

Tommy pushed past a few more bushes and leaves, before he finally saw what he was looking for.

Tommy didn’t know what he expected. But it was definitely not a dragon. 

“What on earth..” Tommy muttered, staring at the winged creature. The dragon was entirely green, with feathers attached to the end of its tail and the rim of its wings. The dragon seemed to be growing grass and plants on its back, as well as it’s head. The dragon’s horns were made out of branches, which still had a few leaves attached. There were also vines growing across the dragon's chest and tail. 

It was certainly a sight to behold. 

Suddenly, Fundy started running away from the dragon, most likely out of fright.

“FUNDY! WAIT!” Tommy called out for the fox, running a bit toward the direction it left before stopping, “What a scaredy-cat.” He scoffed.

Another loud roar sounded throughout the forest, but this time it was right behind Tommy. Tommy quickly turned around and faced the now-awake dragon, whose eyes glowed a bright green. The dragon was absolutely terrifying when it was awake, Tommy learned. He fell to his knees and started to back away from the creature. Surprisingly, that made the dragon stop, and it seemed to carry a worried expression. Tommy flinches when the dragon makes a move toward him, which quickly stops the dragon in its tracks. 

Tommy started to question it’s human-like characteristics.

The dragon started to walk away from Tommy, most likely sparing him. Although Tommy wasn’t going to let the creature go that fast.

“Wait! Don’t go!” Tommy quickly got up and shouted for the dragon, quickly grabbing it’s attention. Maybe in the wrong way though. 

The dragon seemingly got scared by Tommy, and started to cower away from him. Tommy paused looking at this. Since when did dragons get scared of humans? _~~Tommy’s not a human.~~ _

“Hey, hey, shhh, it’s okay.” Tommy cautiously approached the cowering creature, but it only made it worse. The dragon started to roar at a Tommy, simultaneously standing up more to seem more intimidating. 

“God, what am I supposed to do.” Tommy muttered, having his hands in front of his face as if that would protect him. 

Suddenly, Tommy got an idea. He remembered how when he was younger he could never sleep because he was afraid of the dark, and Wilbur would have to come in and sing him a lullaby. Maybe he could? No, nevermind. That’s stupid. Singing to calm a dragon? Unbelievable. 

Tommy scoffed at his own thoughts, but then looked back at the apprehensive dragon. He sighed, before singing his favorite song of Wilbur’s, My L’manburg. 

Tommy was definitely embarrassed, but surprisingly enough it seemed to work. The dragon no longer seemed as tense, and the fear had left it’s eyes. Tommy slowly starts to approach the dragon again, very carefully as he was afraid of what it might do now that it was no longer afraid of him.

Nothing. The dragon did nothing. Tommy would’ve been more shocked if he didn’t start to worry about the dragons wing, “How on earth did this happen?” He slowly glazed his hand on it’s wing.

He waited for an answer, before facepalming. Of course the dragon couldn’t speak. Tommy didn’t even know if the dragon understood him!

“Right. Well then. If you can understand me, my name is Tommy. Do you have a name?” Tommy looked up into the dragon glowing green eyes.

The dragon didn’t do anything at first, before slowly moving it’s head side to side. 

“Wait, so you can understand me? POG!” Tommy yelled.

The dragon tilted it’s head in a questioning manner. 

“Oh, uhm, anyway, how about I give you a name?” Tommy stood up, “Hm, how about.. Tubbo! I wanted to name Fundy that, but everyone else thought Fundy was cuter. How wrong they were. Speaking of Fundy, where did he go?” Tommy looked around for the bright orange fox. 

“Tommy? Tommy where are you?” Tommy heard someone yell in the distance. 

Tommy looked up at the dragon before turning and yelling back, “I’m over here!” 

Loud footsteps sounded throughout the forests as leaves made crunching noises, the louder they got the faster they got.

Finally the footsteps stopped, and through the trees Tommy could see three people he recognizes, and one little fox. _That little snitch!_

Wilbur ran to Tommy and quickly grabbed his shoulders, asking him many questions, “What happened? Why are you hurt? Fundy came to get us.” Words kept spilling out of him as he gripped Tommy’s shoulders harder and harder.

Tommy couldn’t bring himself to focus. How do they not see the dragon _right_ next to him? Surely they weren’t that blind.

“Tommy? Tommy!” Wilbur shook him out of his trance, “What’s wrong with you?”

Tommy finally registered what’s happening, “Nothing! I just got scratches from walking through all the bushes. I can’t imagine why Fundy came to get you guys.” Tommy glared at the fox, not going unnoticed by a certain pink-haired man. 

“God, Tommy! Don’t go scaring us like that!” Wilbur pulled Tommy in a hug and ruffled his hair. From here Tommy could see the worry on his father and brothers faces, regretting even going on the adventure. 

“Sorry Wilbur.” Tommy sighed. 

“C’mon Tommy, let’s go home.” Phil sighed of relief. 

Tommy looked away from them for a moment to see what the dragon would think, but the dragon wasn’t even there. What the hell? 

Oh, they’re waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, sorry, let's go home.” Tommy force laughed. Everyone noticed that one, but no one said anything. 

They walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for another chapter in like maybe a month idk my procrastination can decide


End file.
